monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Eglantine Willows
Eglantine Willows - Duch młodej kobiety, pochodzący z przełomu XIX i XX wieku. Na świat przyszła w stanie Wisconsin i to właśnie w USA spędziła całe swoje życie...i spędza daną jej wieczność. Eglantine to melancholijna osoba która bardzo mocno przywiązuje się do innych, a kiedy przychodzi do zakochania, ujawnia się jej obsesyjna cząstka charakteru. Jest niezwykle związana ze swoim krajem pochodzenia, obecnymi tam tradycjami a także swoją rodziną. Mogłoby się nawet zdawać że patrzy na historie Ameryki trochę faworyzującym okiem. Uwilbia poezję a w szczególności rymowanki dla dzieci które często cytuje. Eglantine to osoba mocno nieoganięta z nowoczesnością - obce są jej portale społecznociowe, pojęcie mody i media, technologia zaawansowana. Nie pracuje, nie uczy się. Mieszka w pięknej wiktoriańskiej rezydencji wraz z bogatymi krewnymi niedaleko Salem. Osobowość Eglantine to osoba o melancholijnym usposobieniu, nieco oderwana od rzeczywistości i nierzadko z głową w chmurach. Dużo rzeczy jest w stanie sprawić, by kobiecie przyszło na myśl jakieś wspomnienie. Uwielbia patrzeć na pamiątki i wspominać. Potrafi tak spędzić nawet kilka godzin, jest raczej mało towarzyska i zamyka się w sqoim świecie. Nieco inaczej ma się sprawa z jej krewnymi, ponieważ rodzina to dla Eglantine największy skarb. Kobieta jeśli coś lub kogoś kocha, stawiać będzie to w jak najlepszym świetle i przesadnie wybielać czyjeś zachowanie. Miłość nierzadko zaślepia Eglantine, odcinając jej zdrowe podejście do świata. Kiedy przychodzi do kłótni, Eglantine woli usunąć się w cień. Jest raczej strachliwa i będzie trzymać się twardo tego co bardzo dobrze zna. Wygląd Eglantine jest półprzeźroczystą, unoszącą się o kilka centymetrów nad ziemią kobietą której proces starzenia zatrzymał się na wieku dwudziestu ośmiu ludzkich lat. Jej karnacja ma brzoskwiniowy odcień a na policzkach pokryta jest brązowymi piegami. Włosy Eglantine naturalnie mają barwę zarumienionego na maśle katmelu. Tęczówki kobiety są zielono-brązowe. Ma dość typowe dla amerykanek rysy twarzy. Od jej osoby bije orzechowa "aura" typowa dla duchów. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Eglantine z zawodu byli kupcami. Kobieta jest jedynaczką. Zamieszkują razem z Eglantine, jej dziadkami (od strony zarówno mamy jak i taty), wujkiem (bratem matki) i jego trojgiem potomstwa oraz żoną w jednej z rodzinnych rezydencji. 'Dalsza rodzina' Eglantine jest daleką krewną Blair od strony jej biologicznego ojca. Kobieta posiada więc dalszą rodzinę mieszkającą we Francji. 'Przyjaciele' Przyjaciółmi dla Eglantine są członkowie jej rodziny. 'Znajomi' Kobieta miała okazję poznać kilkoro znajomych oraz przyjaciół Blair, lecz raczej nie utrzymuje z nimi kontaktu. Zna ich właście jedynie z twarzy. 'Miłość' Kobiecie bardzo łatwo przychodzi zakochanie się. Właśnie z powodu częstej zmiany obiektów zainteresowań oraz nieco obsesyjnego podejścia do partnera, jej związki nie przetrwały zbyt długo. Obecnie jest singielką. 'Zwierzak' Eglantine obecnie nie posiada zwierząt, lecz podobają jej się psy małych ras. Zainteresowania 'Wiersze' Poezja to dla kobiety sposób na uteczne odcięcie się od trudów codziennego dnia. Od kilkunastu lat z zapałem kolekcjonuje tomiki poezji, lecz najbardziej do gustu przypadła jej poezja dla dzieci. Tłumaczy to tym, że zwykle wiersze skierowane do najmłodszych są proste, lekkie i mają jasny przekaz, nie raz z morałem. Eglantine sama próbuje sił w pisaniu, lecz nie pokazuje nikomu swoich wierszy. 'Historia' Kobieta zafascynowana jest historią swojego miejsca pochodzenia. Patrzy na nią faworyzującym okiem. 'Cukiernictwo' Kobieta potrafi piec wspaniałe ciasta i robi to z wielką radością, kecz nie chciałaby zajmować się tym zawodowo. Zdolności *'Transfiguracja' - Eglantine może wpływać nieco na swój wygląd. Zmienić kolor tęczówek, włosów czy nawet wizualnie dodać lub odjąć sobie kilka lat. *'Telekineza' - Eglantine potrafi przenosić rzeczy materialne siłą woli. *'Lewitacja' - Kobieta może lewitować, tak najczęściej się przemieszcza. *'Nieśmiertelność' - Eglantine nimoże zostać pozbawiona życia ponownie. *'Niematerialność' - Z racji tego że kobieta nie ma materialnego ciała, może przenikać przez ściany i przedmioty. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Niezwykle często recytuje "Nursery Rhymes" *Kapeluszu wiązanym pod szyją. *Nosi przestarzałe koszule i długie do ziemii spódnice. *Mówi z akcentem. *Jej policzki pokrywa delikatny rumieniec. Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki' - Brak. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "Ja po prostu bardzo lubię rymować". *'Nie rusza się bez' - Kapelusza. *'Najbardziej lubi' - Robótki ręczne, wiersze, jesień i towarzystwo bliskich osób. *'...A najmniej' - Zmuszania jej do czegoś, osób które ją od siebie odpychają, krzyków i płaczu. *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - Eglantine rezyduje obecnie w jednej z rodzinnych posiadłości. Do dyspozycji ma ogromną komnatę, której podłoga pokryta jest brązowymi płytkami. Do komnaty przypisany jest mały balkon. *'Ciekawostka' - Pomieszczeniem w którym Eglantine najczęściej przesiaduje jest właśnie balkon przisany do jej pokoju. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Została zaadoptowana od Liścia. *Postać jest nieco inspirowana Miss Langtree z "Over the garden wall". *Kolor tęczówek (naturalnie zielono-brązowy) najczęściej zmienia na lazurowy. *Imię postaci pochodzi od angielskiego słowa oznaczającego kwiat znany również jako sweetbrier. Po raz pierwszy został użyty jako imię (w formie Eglentyne) w XIV-wiecznej historii Geoffrey'a Chaucera "Opowieść przeoryszy". *Jej rodowe nazwisko pochodzi od angielskiego słowa "Willow" oznaczającego "Wierzba". *Urodziny obchodzi 7 października. *Jej ulubione święto w roku to Święto Dziękczynienia a ulubioną porą roku jest jesień. *Po śmierci fizycznej ani razu nie odwiedziła zarówno swojego grobu jak i grobów bliskich. *Pierwszą potrawą jaką Eglantine nauczyła się gotować była jajecznica. *Jej ukochana rasa psa to York Shire Terriery. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|300pxDuch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|280pxWisconsin – stan na północy Stanów Zjednoczonych, leżący w regionie Midwest, nazywanym także regionem Wielkich Jezior. Wisconsin położone jest pomiędzy Jeziorem Górnym na północy i jeziorem Michigan na wschodzie. Na zachodzie graniczy ze stanem Minnesota, na południowym zachodzie ze stanem Iowa, na południu z Illinois, a na północnym wschodzie z Michigan. Obszar całego stanu jest w większości nizinny i występują tu liczne jeziora polodowcowe. Według spisu powszechnego z 2001 roku Wisconsin miało 5 285 604 mieszkańców, z czego 505 358 to Amerykanie polskiego pochodzenia – Polonia. Galeria Eglantine portret szkic.jpg Eglantine skullette.jpg Eglantine ID.jpg Eglantine Thanksgiving Day 2018.jpg|Thanksgiving day 2018 Eglantine portret w kapeluszu - szkic.jpg Eglantine NDID.jpg Stroje Eglantine FDOS.jpg Eglantine balowy.jpg Eglantine inny codzienny.jpg Eglantine piżama.jpg Meta timeline *'3.11.18' - Rochi adoptuje pomysł od Liścia. Nadaje jej imię Eglantine Willows i zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z postacią i tekst swojego autorstwa. *'16.12.18' - Eglantine zostaje opublikowana. Kategoria:Postacie spoza liceum Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija